


【ND】填满精神

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: nd环太平洋au约稿文
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	【ND】填满精神

完蛋了，尼禄叹着气重复，我完蛋了。

还有两天，尼禄一直期待又害怕的那个日子会给他毫不留情的当头一棒，他一直努力维持的生活要被迫脱轨。而且现在开始装病也没有用——克雷多说了，就算是他手折了也要打着石膏上场——并且，唉，尼禄再次叹气。并且无论是哪种结果都会把他可怜巴巴的小脑仁搅个天翻地覆，就像是落入小孩子手中的指南针，不管指针怎样颤颤巍巍地努力尽职尽责，依然逃不过上上下下的一顿乱摇。

不该这么快的，我还没做好准备。尼禄抓了抓头，靠在房间的铁门上迷茫地发呆，思考那个银发的驾驶员，又思考自己到底该怎么逃避。但没等安静上三秒就忍不住地站了起来，把脸贴上猫眼，在看到一个紧闭的铁门后又失望地坐回了地面。

但丁还没回来，不然对面的房门就会大大咧咧地敞着，让所有人看到一个懒散的男人窝在一把从回收市场淘来的扶手椅上，两条腿架到桌子上，或是和经过的人打招呼，或是就那样把手枕在头后睡着——这对所有但丁粉丝来说都是个慷慨的行为，天知道有多少人每天借故路过这里就是为了看一眼这位传奇“怪兽猎人”，但唯独对尼禄来说是个甜蜜的折磨。

自从加入猎人计划以来尼禄就成了但丁对门的邻居，他也想装作自己完全没有任何非分之想地敞着门，大大方方的，就像其他人一样在和但丁打上照面时轻松地说句“嗨”。他试过了，很努力地试过了，可惜就是不行。只要他的余光一瞟到对面的男人，整个人就会不由自主地紧张，无休止地陷入“他是不是发现我又在看他了？”“我刚刚是不是太明显了？”的自我怀疑。

从此房门在尼禄进屋后就紧紧掩好，然而趴在猫眼上的偷窥是比青少年手淫还难戒的瘾，门口那块地在这三年里被他坐出了一个发亮的屁股印。

“你这里……是怎么回事？”

“我喜欢坐在门口发呆。”尼禄干巴巴地回答，用脚后跟把没来得及收起来的水杯向后踢了踢，心脏在但丁意味深长“哦——”中突突狂跳，生怕但丁用他那两片又红又薄的嘴唇戳穿男孩日益严重的非分之想，揭发他在门口的发呆和精神上的自渎没有本质不同。

——可这一开始不是这样的，尼禄发誓，在他刚住进但丁对门的那段日子里，他对但丁的喜爱绝对只是单纯的崇拜和憧憬，毕竟但丁是第二代机甲驾驶者中唯一的幸存者，所有的新兵蛋子都梦想着能成为但丁的下一任搭档。但从某一个时刻开始——尼禄不太确定——或许是因为在训练时听到了但丁吃痛的喘息，或许是因为在浴室里看见了但丁的仰头沐浴，总之，在尼禄还挣扎劝解自己的勃起只是因为太久没有解决性欲时，他在春梦里听到了但丁更多的喘息、还有更多被情欲惹红的眼睛。

这太糟了。尼禄羞得想要一头钻进地里，像狗狗刨土那样掘地三尺，把沾满他梦遗的内裤埋进去，然后盖好，压平，再撒上一把谷子假装无事发生。但是这种想法一旦有了开始就再难停止，他越是对着镜子警告自己，就越是在梦里看到更加赤裸和淫荡的但丁。先前满心的斗志都被春梦生生熬成了渣滓，就连训练都为了逃避以后可能的“兼容性测试”而刻意去拿低分。他为此挨了不少克雷多的骂，还要支支吾吾地回答姬里叶关切的问询，可是还能有什么办法？神经网络的交互意味着他在读取但丁记忆的同时也要被但丁进入脑子，尼禄又不会封闭大脑，他可没准备好把自己所有的糟糕梦境都展示给自己的性幻想对象，让那些黏糊糊的种子在春天里发芽长成芦苇，折下一根一吹，就会吹出“我想和但丁做爱”的口号……

————————

“你又在看他。”

“我没有！”尼禄的脱口而出，弹簧似的从地上跳起来反驳，拍着身后的灰无头苍蝇般乱走，好像妮可刚刚弹落的烟灰烧到了他的屁股。

“得了吧，我甚至没说‘他’是谁。”

尼禄哑口无言，薄脸皮脸唰得红了起来，低头左顾右盼显得更加欲盖弥彰，鼻子里哼哧哼哧地喷气，试图忽略从头顶上不断砸下来的哈哈大笑。结果好巧不巧，他们议论的男人听到了妮可的声音，朝着这边看了一眼，还抬起手轻佻地对尼禄打了个招呼。

“嗨，但丁。”尼禄尴尬地回应，挥手的样子像是刚学会怎么用这新长出来的玩意，僵硬且规矩，宛如车窗前的雨刷器。对方笑了一下，摆了个尼禄没能看清的口型，然后转身和克雷多走向了相反的方向。

“行了别看了，人都走了。”妮可扭紧最后一颗螺丝，从机甲猎人的小腿上爬下来，没轻没重地把扳手抛向自己的朋友。

“嘿！”尼禄大声抗议。他刚刚没注意到妮可的动作，险些被砸中，像个赶鸭子上架的小丑手忙脚乱地去接。那条铁块烫手似的在空中来回跳了几下才终于被男孩一个前扑抱进怀里，最后被泄愤般的丢进地上的工具箱。

“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”尼禄觉得自己又被妮可害的在但丁面前出丑，抱着胸满脸的愤愤然。

“明天就要开始选拔了，我记得你在名单上，评分还很靠前呢。”妮可把工装连体裤的衣袖系在腰间，靠在机甲猎人上继续吞吐烟圈，“我从姬里叶那偷偷看到了数据，唔，去掉那些一看就很刻意的低分，你的匹配度和但丁是最高的，而且克雷多也蛮看好你，怎么样？准备好成为但丁的新搭档了吗？”

“……”

“嘿！嘿！精神点！别一副已经被踢出基地的样子！你就要和我偶像合作了！拜托！别说和你同一批的候选人了，刚开始训练的小崽子们都想成为但丁的新搭档！”

“……还不如直接把我赶走。”

妮可被尼禄小声又没头没脑的回答气得翻了个白眼，走了两步上前用靴子去踢男孩的屁股，被躲开后换用没拿烟的那只手追着去打对方的头。

“我真不知道你是怎么想的！怎么想的！”

尼禄自知理亏，抱着头遁逃，一边跑着躲避攻击一边分神去看但丁有没有再走回来，在确保正对着自己的是个银色的后脑勺后便灵魂出窍般的站在原地任由妮可殴打自己，仿佛世界在此静音，时间也停止流动，妮可的拍打只是一个被无限减速的白噪音，他的精神已经顺着目光飞走了，轻飘飘的，踩着空气一跳又一跳，直到挤进克雷多和但丁之间。但他听不见他们的交谈，只能在他们转过侧脸时勉强地去识别唇语中的信息。

“尼禄”——尼禄的心脏猛地一颤。他看到但丁念出了他的名字，立刻像被踩中尾巴一样竖起了全身的毛发，那根努力集中注意力的弦也“嘣”地断开，连带着他名字后紧随的单词和句子全都模糊成一片。好在多年来的猎人训练给了他条件反射般的应变能力，就算是头脑放空也能赶在但丁转头前别开脸，然后随便挑了个方向摆臂踏步，假装淡定自若。但他的脑海里还在一刻不停地回放但丁念他名字时微微撅起的嘴唇，一遍又一遍，糅杂着其他的幻想和记忆让他泛起淡淡的脸红，甚至没有意识到男人反客为主的视线，更想不到对方早就借着头发的掩护将余光投向了自己。

有趣，但丁分神地想，直到克雷多喊了他两遍才不徐不疾地转回头。他已经数不清这是第几次发现尼禄偷看自己了，每一次都像是在用视线将他裹进流淌的蜜河。他一直好奇男孩要忍到什么时候才敢过来跟自己告白，不过看起来除了把他拖进驾驶室里和自己进行神经元交互，对方是绝不会主动将他早就不是秘密了的秘密透露一丝一毫。

秘密。

灼人的秘密。

但基地里最大消耗品就是时间，没人能躲它，也没人能多囤积，那个用于记录下一场攻击的倒计时时钟由机械驱动，就算是紧急断电也无法阻止它一秒一秒地翻过。尼禄因为抗拒第二天的到来而一夜无梦，但睡醒就被一阵剧烈的敲门声抓出了房间，按在餐厅里吞下早饭又被拽去了训练室，整个过程被催得甚至没空思考，直到再次看见但丁的眼睛心里才“咯噔”的一声。

选拔开始。所有的候选人排队站在方形的对战台侧，尼禄被安排在了最后一个，穿着工字背心，赤着脚，意志不坚地在背后抠着手，紧张地看着被叫到名字的队友一个个走上前去，一边祈祷会有人在他上场之前就被选中，一边又小气地嫉妒那个能与但丁交互记忆的幸运儿。

“尼禄，到你了。”

轮到他了。先前的队员似乎都让但丁不太满意，虽然没有直接质疑克雷多的选择和那些孩子的能力，但都只比划了几招便懒散地退到后面，等待姬里叶报出下一个名字。整个进度快得让尼禄既担心又兴奋。

“嗨，男孩。”但丁歪了歪头，头一回对即将上场的候选人出了声。

木棍抛来，尼禄伸手接，依然肌肉紧绷，心跳如擂鼓，但丁深深的眼窝让他难以明晰那双浅色瞳孔所暗含的信息，但却头一次让他感到冷静。他知道，选拔考验的是他和但丁的默契程度，而不是一味地想要去赢。他握着棍子比划了几下，长长地呼吸，血液中的含氧量上升，精神逐渐从矛盾的混沌中变得清明，就像是从胡思乱想的层层雾霭中拨云见日。有那么一瞬间，尼禄忽然不担心后面可能会发生的神经元交互了，像是有风将它们远远地吹到身后，飘洋跨海，一直沉入蓝黑色的水底，随着暗流涌动，然后触底，回溯，乘着另一股风用诗歌一样渺远的声音在他耳边回荡，告诉他他不畏惧自己的欲望，告诉他只要能够保护自己的爱人，他甘愿忍受流亡……

————————

尼禄再次呼气，然而这一回距离但丁扭头对克雷多说“就是他”已经过去了八个小时。

夜深了，就连妮可这种恨不得把自己焊到机甲上的工作狂都已经一头扎进了梦乡，只有这个在“叛逆”里迎接了所有人掌声的男孩还偷偷躲在它对面的机甲，粘在被引擎蓝光笼罩的维护大厅里不肯回房。

他已经通过了选拔，还有神经元兼容度的测试，就在“叛逆”——但丁一直驾驶的机甲里。他在按下开关的前一秒还看着但丁调笑的眼睛紧张得浑身发麻，然而下一秒就被男人看光了脑子里的所有性幻想。当然，主控室里的科研人员看不见他们脑子里的记忆，只能通过电子屏幕上显示的数据知道他们的精神已经完美地融合在了一起，紧密，而且顺利，没有任何排异反应，更没有人因为追踪“小兔”而迷失神志。他们鼓掌欢呼，为可以预见的下一次胜利大声赞美但丁和尼禄，只有男孩在脱下头盔时瘫软着大汗淋漓，不敢看一眼但丁就塌着耳朵钻进了妮可新造的“绯红女皇”。

很晚了，但丁应该已经睡着了。尼禄给自己找了个回房休息的理由，蹑手蹑脚地钻出机甲。大厅太过安静，关上舱门的声音给让他吓了一跳，像是巴普洛夫设定的电铃一样让他又条件反射地回想起下午的记忆。

这是他第一次做神经元交互，虽然他已经做好了相应的准备，但那种强烈的冲击依然咚咚咚地在他精神里回荡。就像是在他的左右大脑中又植入了一个大脑，在他的左右心室里又塞进了另一颗心脏，只要他活着，他的身上就始终存着另一个人的灵魂，始终有另一双眼睛与他一同探寻这个世界——除非由死亡来亲自截断。尼禄揉了揉太阳穴，想让里面的声音暂时歇一歇，但它却嚷着说自己尚未疲惫。他的记忆叠加着但丁的记忆，他看见但丁的童年，看见但丁在上一次任务结束后如何痛苦又艰辛地独自将机甲驾回基地，看见但丁在基地的治疗和漫长的发呆，还有等待和休憩……痛苦的，快乐的，甚至是隐秘还有色情……

尼禄尴尬地顿住了脚步，左右确认了两次才敢相信但丁确实是靠在他的门口。

“怎么才回来？我等了你很久，还以为你已经离开基地去修墙了呢。”但丁跟着他走进房间，顺手锁好了门，他的声音低哑又缱绻，像羽毛在尼禄胸口轻轻搔痒，但男孩不敢回头看他，背对着门口，假装现在世界上最重要的事就是倒一杯水。

他在等我？但丁的态度让他感到不安和模糊，像有一群纷纷扰扰翅膀滚烫的蝴蝶在胃里飞舞。他已经咕咚咕咚地吞下了一大杯水，但但丁依然没有离开，脚下的影子甚至还在向前缩进，尼禄只能绞尽脑汁地继续给自己找些不需要回头的工作。

“别再偷看我了，小鬼。”猝不及防的，但丁的声音从耳后贴了上来，灼热的吐息混着水汽钻进尼禄的耳蜗，他的心脏猛地一震，水杯如同遭遇雷击般从手中脱落。他的身体僵硬，阴茎也开始发硬，像是全身的血液都被泵送着输进海绵体，只是这一瞬间的刺激便开始抗议外裤的束缚。他被年长者握着腰转身，抚着后脑在唇边印下一个又一个暧昧的亲吻，但丁完全不担心会被拒绝，继续黏糊糊地说着更让男孩心惊的话：“不然下次我就要敞着门手淫给你看了。”

什么？尼禄不敢主动也不敢拒绝，瞳孔惊慌地在但丁和猫眼之间颤动。

“你以为紧密的神经元交互会带来什么？”但丁开始解男孩的裤子，“你会觉得脑子里一直有另一个人的记忆，另一个人的声音，还在失去后会感到自己的大脑太过安静和空虚。”裤子被褪下，尼禄想要遮掩的手被但丁打去，他已经退得不能再退，而但丁依然在逼近。

“我看到了你的那些，关于我的，嗯？”但丁握住尼禄的龟头，用铃口不断流出的前液摩擦着手心，满意地听到尼禄突然用力的吸气，然后抬手，用舌头卷走手心里的透明液体后再次继续，“唔……我喜欢你想像的那些画面，整个下午我都在不停地回忆，但是没有新的画面填补进来，我都开始感觉自己的身体和脑子太过安静和空虚了，所以……”

尼禄感到呼吸困难，仿佛所有的空气都被但丁偷走了，男人的话语让他的心脏迅速膨胀，跳动着撑满了他的胸腔，顶着喉头让他快要失去说话的功能。他瞪大了眼睛等待男人的下一句话，然而却看到对方握着他的阴茎跪下了身——但丁含住了前端的龟头，舔弄了两下便是一个深喉。

“但……但丁……”尼禄喘息，脑髓被吸成了空白，除了呼唤男人的名字不知道该说些什么。他伸长了脖子后仰，却又挣扎着想要低回头多看一眼从梦境变成现实的但丁。

但丁在含含糊糊地说些什么，沉甸甸的阴茎在舌面上移动，他知道这样难以吐字，但就像是为了更刺激男孩一样打定了主意要这样开口。他的牙齿磕碰到了尼禄的柱身，但轻微疼痛只会让他变得更硬。

“所以……填满我。”

语毕，但丁开始卖力地吮吸，握着阴茎的根部一边撸动一边前后摇晃自己的头部，两颊吸得凹陷，嘴巴里不断因为没能吸住阴茎而发出响亮的气声。男孩的尺寸让但丁意外又兴奋，忍不住地收缩着穴口扭起屁股。而尼禄像个没用的处男那样大声喘息，泪腺几乎都开始刺痛。他不敢伸手去抓但丁的头发，但腰胯早已控制不住地向前顶送。这太过刺激了，他已经分不清眼前的白光到底是因为下腹不断上涌的电流，还是因为吞咽着自己阴茎的那个漂亮男人。

水声在狭小的墙壁间里回荡，但丁那种极具自知之明的色情像野兽的春情一样向整个房间扩散，舌尖上一个细微的动作都有能让尼禄无法自抑地呻吟出声。强烈的快感几乎让男孩对自己的阴茎感到陌生，他的大腿开始颤抖，仿佛有看不见的琴弓在肌肉里移动，几个连续的快弓让他大叫着射进了但丁的喉咙。

“我猜你这里没有润滑剂？”

但丁的声音有些哑。他舔了舔嘴唇，毫不羞耻地注视着尼禄的眼睛，看着男孩红着脸点头，然后伸出舌头将溅到嘴边的精液一并卷进口腔，吞咽。他不见怪男孩会在他的嘴巴射的那么快，甚至还觉得这样有些可爱——第一次都会这样，而且他下面的那个小洞才更需要更持久的操弄。

但丁背对着尼禄脱下裤子，从容地趴上桌子，他的屁股高高翘起，轻轻地左右摇晃着勾引男孩来到这边的游乐场。他知道尼禄想要这个，他也知道尼禄已经在记忆里见过他是怎么用假阴茎来玩弄自己的屁股。但丁将两根手指压上舌头，像刚才裹住男孩的阴茎一样做起下流的暗示，直到拔出来时黏连着银丝，才如同表演脱衣舞一样缓慢地滑进臀缝，向那个早就做好润滑的、已经迫不及待的小穴里刺戳。

“那么握住阴茎，对准这里，然后进来。”他叫了声男孩的名字，声带里像是沾了蜂蜜，连调戏中都充满蛊惑。他眨了眨眼，贪婪地瞟向尼禄胯间再次挺立的东西，用两指将又湿又软的小穴撑开成圆圆的肉洞，“但这回记得多坚持一会，kid。”


End file.
